


Histoire secrète

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Hobbits, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug et Bilbo ont vu grandir Sam. Malgré toute franchise et bonté du roux, il a tout de même un secret bien à lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Histoire secrète

**Author's Note:**

> Comme toujours, si vous avez des idées, suggestion, (thème, mots...) n'hésitez pas !

Sam gardait un vieux secret. Smaug ne le savait pas, sans doute que Bilbo l'avait deviné, mais le roux, plus petit avait aimé le dragon.

Un amour d'enfant innocent qu'il balaya vite avec l'âge. Il aimait le sourire de Bilbo. Attendrit par les manifestations d'attachement maladroit de Smaug.

Sam n'était jamais aussi heureux d'être considéré comme s'il était leur fils. Smaug ne disait rien, néanmoins Bilbo aimait le dire.

Parfois, il enviait cette étrange, mais sincère relation avant de sourire.

Il les aime tous les deux, _ensemble_ et c'est bien ainsi.


End file.
